November Skies
by On Ebony Wings
Summary: Spike and Vicious were frozen in the same manner of cryogenesis that Faye was. They're revived without their memories. Why were they saved, and what happens now?


_(Here comes a happy Cowboy Bebop Fanfiction. Characters (namely Vicious) may seem out of character, but remember, he doesn't have the memories that made him into the person that he was…))_

November Skies

(That was the name of my emo band according to a generator…Heh)

Chapter 1 : Calm Before the Storm

"So Doc, when can I get out of here? I'm not too big on being confined." The fuzzy-headed man remarked, sitting on an examininng table for the six-hundreth time that month.

"You ask every day Spike." Growled the man sitting opposite him upon a different table. "He isn't going to answer you today anymore than he was going to yesterday."

"Humor me Vicious, call it wishful thinking."

"I call it pointless, particularly since he isn't even in the room." Spike frowned, kicking his long legs as if that would make the examination be over more quickly. He was pointedly ignoring the other male's comments at the moment.

"That…Is a minor detail that I decided to overlook." He responded, the moment having passed not bothering Spike in the slightest.

"Which says something about your judgement."

"Says the man who tried to sneak out of a fifth story window…" Spike simply laughed at Vicious' annoyed expression, he seemed to be the only one amused by the argument however.

"Shut up, I was hyped on mushrooms."

"Oh yeah, that's right. What medicinal purpose were those supposed to serve?" Vicious growled softly under his breath. "What's that?"

"Spike, you're an ass."

"It's nice to see you two getting along so nicely." Muttered the nurse who had just entered the room. Her hair was a soft color, a honey brown if that's possible. Her bright face and lavendar scrubs really didn't do much for her, they made her seem all that much more like some manner of tacky wallpaper. Her temperment did not improve this opinion any, particularly since her voice had been dripping with sarcasm.

"It's nice to see you today as well, you're looking lovely as always." Vicious' blue eyes rolled. First and foremost because the woman was not the slightest bit attractive, and secondly because Spike's pathetic 'technique' was becoming far too common for him. The nurse obviously shared this sentiment because she sighed with displeasure.

"Is there anything alive that you wouldn't hit on?" Questioned the nursed.

"Him." Spike responded without hesitation, pointing at Vicious. The pale man merely smiled a sultry smile, batted his nearly non-existent eyelashes and blew Spike a kiss.

"That's because you know I'm yours the second you want me." His throaty tone sounded inexplicably aroused. Spike wretched in response, which caused Vicious to begin laughing, the nurse herself breaking into a fit of giggles. I was almost just like old times, before Julia. Before everything. Maybe, even though they had no memory of one another, or their past, they could lie normal lives. Maybe Spike and Vicious could be average men without the threat of being shot or wounded or stabbed. Without the dangers of Cowboy or Syndicate life.

Yeah, right. I'm not buying it either.

Still, one had to wonder how they would live, how they were going to pay for the cryogenesis that had saved them. Neither knew that they'd been in battle, none-the-less with one another. They were completely oblivious, entirely innocent. The doctor had yet to tell them anything about their pasts, nor anything about the accident. He truly told them nothing, aside from their names.

"You're scary Vicious." Growled Spike through gritted teeth. ((Primal little beings, aren't they?)) The silver-ish white haired man laughed, licking his lips in a suggestive manner that made the red-eyed man shudder.

"Just the way you like me babe." He crooned.

My my my, if only the others could see them now. Vicious was just teasing of course, but it would still be a sight for the others to see them this way… Being 'nice' to one another. Amusing, nearly.

It's a pity how things would turn out….

((End of chapter – yay. This was going to be longer, and more detailed, but I'm typing it up during my lunch break thing, so I figured that I could just make chapter two longer and add in everything else…I hope no one minds ;;; (I doubt that anyone reads this, but it's still necessary to put it here…right? Sure it is.) Reviews anyone? Erm..positivity is nice ; ))


End file.
